iLove Gibby
by xXFreshMuffinsXx
Summary: Sam and Gibby! She tortures him so much,so can't that mean that she likes him? i don't know if this is the only Sibby story, but i think it is... enjoy!
1. The Webshow

I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Carly Shay paced around the icarly studio in frustration. Freddy wasn't there yet and neither was Sam. Well, Sam being late wasn't unusual, but nevertheless, Carly was still mad. She crossed her arms and scrunched her face, thinking hopefully that it would help. Suddenly, she heard the elevator ding and saw Freddy come out, holding a shiny laptop.

"New laptop?" Carly said, trying to be patient.

"Yup, sorry I'm late…my computer was still going berserk after Sam had poured peppy cola on it last week." He replied.

"Aww…" Carly sympathized.

Right then, Sam came in with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Sam!" Carly and Freddy exclaimed in unison.

"What?" She asked, coming back to reality.

"Your 45 minutes late!" Carly yelled.

"Whoa Carles! Back down for a sec! I was giving Gibby a wedgie."

"But still," Carly said in a soft voice.

"Ok guys, come on… lets get ready for icarly, we're on in 4 minutes." Freddy said.

The got in their positions and Freddy counted backwards from 5.

"Hey!" Carly said when they started.

"HELLO ICARLY PEOPLE!" Sam shouted.

"Hey Sam?" Carly said.

"What Carles?" Sam asked.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Freddy was a girl?"

"What do you mean? He is a girl! Duh!" Sam said.

Carly smiled and turned to the tv on the wall. It showed a picture of normal Freddy and a picture of Freddy with a blue sequined dress and a wig on.

"Not much of an improvement," Sam said.

They went through the rest of the show and when they were done, Freddy had strawberry lemonade with umbrellas waiting for

"Ooh _fancy_," Carly laughed.

They clunked their glasses together and went downstairs. The three found Spencer working on his latest sculpture.

"Hey Spence," Freddy said.

"Hey guys!" Spencer replied. He had his left hand holding a paint brush. He stroked the sculpture with it, and tried to concentrate.

"Uh Spencer?" Sam asked.

"What?…Uh one sec." He replied. He took his hand off and looked up at her. "Yeah Sam?"

"Don't you write with your right hand?" Sam asked,confused.

Spencer glared at her and then his face relaxed.

"Ha ha ha, ha ha ha." He laughed sarcastically. "Of course…."

"Then why the heck are you painting with your left hand?" She screamed.

"I don't…" He stammered. "I don't know."

He looked stunned and then looked down at his hand. He realized that Sam was right, and then started to sniffle.

"Sam!" Carly shouted with a giggle.

"What?" Sam played along.

"You really hurt Spencer's feelings…" Carly laughed.

Freddy tried to join in.

"Yeah Sam, Spencer doesn't know which hand he writes with!" Freddy tried.

"Ha ha ha you guys," Spencer frowned. He sulked away to his room and threw the paint brush behind him.

Sam laughed some more and Carly set her drink down.

"So what should we do now?" She asked.

**Phew! End of chapter 1. I hope u guys liked it!**


	2. Gibby Fever

It was a Tuesday and the icarly team was in school, waiting for their everlasting classes to end. Carly and Sam were in science, and Freddy was in French. Sam was eating beef jerky that she had packed and Carly was playing with her cell phone. Gibby was sitting at the next table with his friend Ruben.

"Ain't that the pink gummy bear on the pineapple freeze!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Totally man!" Gibby high-fived him.

Sam stared at them.

"Can I help you?" Gibby said with confusion.

Sam snapped her head back, and turned to Carly. Carly stuffed her phone in her pocket and smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked Sam.

"Nothing. Did u and Griffin get back together?"

"The Pewee Baby master awaits after school," Carly laughed.

"When's the wedding on Pewee Baby Island?" Sam giggled.

"Come on Sam, they're not _that _bad…"

Sam tried to stifle her laugh.

"YES THEY ARE!" She exclaimed.

"Ok…. well alright…. I agree." Carly confessed. 

They went through the rest of the class giggling about pewee babies, but Sam couldn't help but stare at Gibby. He looked at her a few times with uncertainty, but thought it was nothing. Sam was so confused…she didn't know how to act around Gibby now. She suddenly heard the word "ribs" and snapped out of her phase. She was going to have to tell Gibby her true feelings for him one day….but she wasn't sure when.

Later that day, Sam and Freddy were hanging out at Carly's apartment with Spencer playing the game "What Am I?". They were still trying to guess what they were. Sam was Paperclip, Freddy was Pit Hair, and Spencer was Carpet. (Carly was with Griffin at the movies.)

"Uhm….am I green?" Spencer asked.

"U can be," Sam said.

They played the game and finally decided to give up. Carly finally returned from her date, and the iCarly team planned out their next web show.

"I think we should do something with Gibby." Freddy proposed.

Sam, who was listening intently to Carly's Pearpod, jerked her head up with wide eyes.

"Gibby? What's with Gibby?"

"Nothing…..we were just saying that we should include Gibby in the next iCarly." Carly said slowly. "Are u ok Sam?"

"Yeah…fine. I don't know what the chiz I'm talking about. Heh heh…" She exclaimed frantically.

**END OF CHAPTER 2. What do u think? I know its kinda short…but im working on it. SEND ME IDEAS PUH-LEEZ!**


	3. Sam Cries

It was midnight and Carly and Sam were half asleep, watching Girly Cow. Sam was resting her high tops on Carly's lap, while Carly sat in deep thought. Spencer had gone to bed, and Freddie was in his apartment. Sam was sleeping over because her mom had just bought a new bikini (Extra Mini) and Sam couldn't bare the thought of that woman prancing around the house with ALL the windows open.

"Want some fruit water?" Carly asked. "I'm so thirsty."

"Nah, got any Wahoo Punch?"

"Uh, yeah we do…" Carly replied, getting up and moving Sam's feet.

"Hey! Don't move my feet!" Sam pouted.

"How am I going to get the drinks?" Carly looked at Sam like she was crazy.

"Oh yeah…" Sam said tipping her head down slowly. She was embarrassed at how stupid she looked.

"O-Kay…."

Carly walked into the kitchen, and rummaged around in the refrigerator. She grabbed two Wahoo Punches, and one fruit water. As she made her way back, she tripped on one of Spencer's putty spills; he was doing a new sculpture of a big Wahoo punch for Sam. She wanted to put it in her room and have it filled with Wahoo Punch whenever it ran out. This way, she wouldn't always have to waste little bottles. Instead she would have to spend all her money on filling the punch bottle up.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

Sam was still fixed on the TV and didn't notice Carly or her screams. She kicked her high tops off and one hit Carly on her forehead.

"Owww…." Carly moaned.

Sam twirled one of her blonde curls around her finger and pulled her legs in for warmth. Suddenly, she felt a hand reaching up to grab her leg. With the great reflexes Sam had, she swung her fist and kicked her legs. This time, Carly yelled in great pain and Sam finally noticed.

"Carly what are you doing on the floor?" Sam asked. "And where's my punch?"

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"What?

"HELP ME!" Carly said exasperated.

"Oh. Right." She said.

Sam got off the couch and helped Carly up.

"Where's my drink?" Sam asked after Carly recovered.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed.

"What?"

Carly just shook her head and pretended to fall asleep. She heard a squeak of the couch, and figured it was Sam getting up to get her Wahoo Punches. As Sam sat back down, she heard another squeak and pretended to snore. Sam looked at Carly with disgust and slurped her punch down in two seconds flat. Sam rubbed her stomach in satisfaction.

"Mama likes…" Sam burped.

Suddenly Carly's phone rang. Carly was eager to answer, but that didn't. Sam grabbed the phone out of Carly's pocket. It was Gibby. Sam felt her heart flutter.

"Why is he calling at 12:34?" Sam thought.

She answered the phone with pleasure.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Carly?" Gibby asked.

"NO! This is Sam…"

"Ahhh!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Whatcha need Gibster?" Sam asked happily.

"Nothing! Nothing at all…" Gibby said, eager to hang up the phone.

"Well you called for something." Sam said, her anger rising.

"Nothing! I swear Sam!"

The phone clicked off and Sam sighed.

"Gibby…" She cried to herself.

She hugged her arms to her chest and cried herself to sleep. Carly didn't even look over to help. And it wasn't because she was a bad friend, it was because Sam was crying silent tears.

**Review plz! TELL OTHER PPL TO REVIEW! PLZ! **


End file.
